Danger Zone
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: Britt sends Kurt a recording of Blaine singing with the ND boys... Kurt uses it as inspiration for some "alone time". (Un)Fortunately, he gets interrupted. WARNING: contains spoilers for new glee episode- Girls (and Boys) on Film.


After class, Kurt all but collapsed on his bed. Ugh. Such a long day. He had almost overslept (for the first time EVER in college), and had to run to get to his class on time. Besides that, his jeans had gotten soaked with snow, even though he wore his calf-high boots.

With a sigh, he pulled his laptop toward him. Unfortunately, he had a lot of homework that night, some music theory, along with a few math problems (why was math required again?). He pulled up his email to prolong the inevitable, and clicked through the junk mail tiredly. A new message popped up as he clicked back to his inbox, and strangely enough, it was from Brittany. He opened it curiously, finding an untitled audio clip and a quick message.

_Kurt, I miss you! I sent you this because my dolphins are sad. Come back soon _

He didn't even try to decipher what she meant, figuring it was something meant to cheer him up, but clicked on the file hesitantly, hoping it wasn't cats meowing or something.

It started scratchily, with a few boys singing in the background. A few second in, a guitar entered, and then someone started singing. Blaine. With a deep, growly voice that made Kurt shiver. He vaguely recognized the song, thinking Finn had it on a CD or something. The song switched, Kurt realizing it was a mash up. He heard the other boys' voices, too, but all he could focus on was Blaine's. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing Blaine singing with the rest of the boys in the choir room. Whenever Blaine sang the "Danger Zone" parts with the low, deep voice, Kurt felt a tendril of heat curl around his belly, and trail a bit lower. He glanced down at his tented pants, and groaned. Seriously? This was the last thing he needed. Yeah, he had a lot of homework, but he did not (should not) need to be turned on by his ex-boyfriend.

'But didn't you make out with him in a car and have sex with him a few weeks ago?' his mind asked slyly. 'How is this any different?'

"Shut up", he said irritably. Realizing he had addressed himself out loud, he groaned and flopped back on the bed. The song was ending by now, and without thinking about, he saved the file to his computer and put it on repeat.

He glanced toward the entrance to his bedroom; thankful Rachel, Brody, and Santana were going to be out for a while longer. He got of class the earliest on Friday's and this was one of the times he most thankful for that.

He plugged his headphones in, and laid his laptop next to him, the song still on repeat. He pulled off his socks and lay back on his bed, closing his eyes. He waited until the song started again, picturing Blaine in his room, practicing for this song in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers.

Kurt gently slid a hand into his pants and palmed himself slowly, through his boxers. He imagined sitting on Blaine's bed, watching him rehearse, watching him dance around his room, sweat dripping from his face and neck. As the song ended, and he waited for it to start again, he imagined grabbing Blaine by his shirt and pulling him to the bed, mouths attached. He imagined kissing Blaine hungrily, running his hand down his sweaty neck, the other clutching desperately at Blaine's shirt, trying to pull it off his body.

Every time Blaine sang "danger zone" in his headphones, he could hear Blaine singing it in his ear as his hips grinded down teasingly on Kurt's.

Kurt moaned, sliding his pants and boxers down his legs. He gripped his cock in one hand, stroking it in time with the music.

He was really getting into it when his phone rang. He nearly screamed in frustration, but took out his headphones and grabbed it. His dad and promised him to always answer his phone outside of class, just in case of an emergency, and he didn't want his dad to call the one time he didn't answer.

He pressed answer, and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Kurt!" The after mentioned boy nearly rolled his eyes. Of course it would be Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine. What's up?"

"This week was a mash-up competition between the boys and girls and we won, Kurt!"

"Congratulations" Kurt said, cock twitching as Blaine spoke. His cock could recognize which voice turned it on. He glared at it, as Blaine continued talking, but try as he might, he could not make it go down.

It was beginning to ache, so Kurt caved, wrapping his hand around it once more. He moaned out loud, barely realizing Blaine had finished speaking.

"Kurt? Are you- are you okay?"

_Fuck._ "Yeah, I'm fine. What were you saying again?" Kurt answered, sighing as he continued to stroke himself. He couldn't stop his hands movements, and a small part of him didn't want to.

"Okay…. Um, well, we sang a mash up of Old Time Rock and Roll and Danger Zone. It was pretty awesome".

"Sounds cool." Kurt could hear Blaine breathing on the other end of the line, and he sped up his strokes, imagining teasing his cock at Blaine's lips, feeling the little puffs of air against the head. He moaned again, trying to be quiet.

"Kurt? Are you sure you're okay? You sound like…. Wait. Is Adam there with you?"

Kurt let out a sound between a laugh and a sob. His ex-boyfriend could tell he was turned on by the soft sounds we was TRYING to stifle, but the first thing he thought of was Adam. For some reason, his heart twinged at that, and he answered quietly.

"No, Blaine. He's not. He and I haven't spoken in a few days."

"Oh. So are you…? Um… Kurt, do you want me to hang up?"

"No," Kurt said immediately. He mentally slapped himself. "I mean…" _Fuck it._ "Your voice was just…when you sang "Danger Zone," I just…"

"What do you mean, when I sang?" Blaine asked in confusion. "I haven't sang that for you."

Kurt was far-gone now, hand moving faster, breath coming out in pants. "Britt sent me a recording. Blaine, when your voice gets all growly like that…Fuck."

Blaine choked slightly. "Um…do you want me to sing it to you?" he asked timidly.

"Fuck yes," Kurt ground out. "I'm so close".

"Ok. Um… _Revvin' up your engine_

_Listen to her howlin' roar_

_Metal under tension_

_Beggin' you to touch and go"_

Kurt swiped quickly over the head of his cock, and his other hand ventured down to roll his balls in his hand.

"Oh my God, Blaine. Blaine…keep singing. Please keep singing."

"_Highway to the danger zone_

_Ride into the danger zone_"

Kurt shrieked as he came, spurts of white flowing over his hand. He grabbed a tissue by his bed, and wiped himself off, panting slightly.

On the other end of the line, Blaine sat in shock. He had called Kurt as soon as he got out of glee club, and now he was sitting in his car, in the middle of the school parking lot, hard as a rock.

He waited for Kurt to talk, terrified of what might come out of his mouth.

Once Kurt had calmed slightly, he turned his attention back to his phone. "Blaine?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Blaine said, still slightly dazed.

"Sorry for that. I know that would have been kind of uncomfortable…I'm sorry."

"The only uncomfortable I'm feeling is how tight my pants are getting." Blaine said. "Kurt, I know you're going to try to brush this off, but don't. Please don't. I'm getting tired of you insisting that we're just friends, then making out with me. Or having sex with me. Or even asking me to help you get off. Kurt, friends don't do that."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said again. "My brain is telling me to forget you, so I don't get hurt again, but my heart, although hurt, is telling me you're the one and I need to be with you again."

Blaine smiled, although Kurt couldn't see him. "I get it. And I can't apologize enough for hurting you Kurt. You are the most important person in my life. Your brain and heart can argue all they want, but I'm telling you now that you're heart is going to win, and I will be right here when it happens."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Thank you, Blaine. Congratulations on your win, again. I love you".

"I love you, too."


End file.
